More and more companies are moving towards incorporating tubeless bicycle tires in their bicycle designs. Major sponsors of the Tour De France are now showing off their new tubeless wheels. However one of the major challenges to transitioning to tubeless tires is the need for adding additional sealant to the tires during installation and regularly about every two to six months.
In addition, purchasing work stands for each wheel repair or service need gets expense as bicycle wheels need truing adjustments or the type of wheel and hub may not always fit with the stand that a user has to service a specialty made wheel.
Therefore there is a need in the industry and by avid cyclists for a work stand that will address the various service and repair needs of cycle wheels.